


La primera vez

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Bart uke, Lisa fastidiando, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart a veces se cansa, y ya está.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La primera vez

Pov Bart

Todos creían que te odiaba por la estúpida rivalidad que hay siempre entre hermanos - Miraba a los ojos de mi hermana pequeña, que aunque ya tiene 13 sigue siendo esa renacuaja sabelotodo a la que siempre he querido mucho. Con los años si que ha empezado a molestarme algo y es que siempre me recuerde que tiene algo que yo, desde que cumplí mis 13, he anhelado- No es así Lisa y tú lo sabes, pero te juro que lo que me tiene hasta el mismísimo infierno es que te regodees recordándome que le diste su primer beso a MI novio -

Pues lamenta que te lo diga pero es así y nunca podrás remediarlo - Con los años empezó a guardarme mucho rencor, por cosas que a su momento juro perdonarme. Falsa- Su primera vez siempre será mía, te guste o no - ¿Había mencionado que con los años se enamoró de Nelson? ¿Fue quizás demasiada coincidencia que fuese justamente cuando comenzamos a salir hace dos años? -

Puede que su primer beso no fuese conmigo, pero la primera vez que si importa, fue conmigo - No me importaba estar diciendo esas cosas en plena misa y que los habitantes de Springfield estuviesen atentos a nuestra conversación. Ni siquiera que todos supieran que ya no era tan virginal, en ese único sentido-

Me levante del banco en el que estaba sentado, saliendo de la Iglesia, no me creo tan fuerte como para ver la cara de mi madre decepcionada de mi otra vez.

Alcance a ver a Nelson con Jimbo, Kearney y Dolph, me iré por ahí con ellos. Quizás así y me aclaro.


End file.
